Phoebe Valeri
Phoebe is an elf resident of Toffee town, she arrived in town first in Fall of year 1 but left close to Summer of year 2. She returns later in Winter of year 2. She works at the Lacabòn Library as a Librarian. Since her work starts only at 11am she can be seen taking morning walks or spending time with her friends. One can find her pretty much everywhere except probably the Velvet Lounge, the Fruitcake farm, the Rocky Road ranch, Macaron Mines and Floating Isle Fishery. Gifts Loved gifts "Really!? Can I have this?!" her eyes almost sparkle. "Thank you so much!!" beams. ♥ Tea (except herbal tea) ♥ Books ♥ Goddess kiss (picky picky elf) ♥ Music box Liked gifts "Aw, for me? thank you~" smiles and accepts. • Blue or White Flowers • Incense • Cute stationary • Jewellery Disliked gifts "Um... ;; I don't really need this- but hum thanks" smiles politely and accepts anyway. (will probably put away when you're not looking) - Paperwork - Dirty things - Beer Hated gifts "No thank you!" runs off to avoid it. -- Slimy things -- Bitter food Personality +Motherly/caring | +Social | +Polite | + Open minded | + Enthusiastic = Organised | = Hopeless romantic | = Easily distracted/air head | = Dreamer - Bossy | - Picky | - Reserved | - Lazy Due to her upbringing, Phoebe was taught to be social and polite. She learnt much by observing and interacting with overly kind business people, who turned out to be shallow and full of fake smiles, making her aware of others' intentions. Having a younger sibling (and a rebellious older brother) brought out the motherly side in her. This shows when she's around friends, as she worries and cares for them like a mother. Manners and status never really stopped her from speaking her mind. She won't be bluntly rude, but she will definitly let you know if she thinks you're doing something wrong. She'll tell you how you should do it instead! She's very organised and likes to have things done her way. This makes her become bossy and picky with how she wants things. Especially with little things like food and small quirks people have that annoy her. This elf is very enthusiastic about things she loves, but if she is asked to do something that doesn't interest her she will avoid it and be lazy. She'll just retreat to her books or other fun things (unless she really has to do the work she's asked). Not knowing much about the outside world, Phoebe is open minded to new experiences. Even more if they seem interesting. Though she might refuse them a second time around if she ended up disliking it the first. She's also very easily distracted and ends up injuring herself, getting small paper cuts or burns while she thinks/dreams of romantic stories. Reading too many romance novels has made Phoebe a hopeless romantic. She daydreams about romantic situations, and often catches herself putting random people in them as the protagonists. Whenever she's caught in these situations herself, she ends up flustered, but most of the times oblivious to any romantic meaning as she doesn't see herself involved in a romantic role. This only happens with specific situations. With flirting and compliments, she will simply not take them seriously. This is due to how over used they were by the shallow rich people she grew up around. Regardless of all this, Phoebe's a more reserved person in the sense that she doesn't share her problems with others. Mostly because she never really had any major problems, and partly because she doesn't know how to confide in others. (new) It still isn't easy for her to trust others but her time in Toffee town made her a little more open to trusting others. She's also a little more relaxed when it comes to her way being done right, but there's still a short limit for her to scold someone. Her reserved side is still there, but she's starting to trust her friends and be able to share her problems slowly. Trivia ○ Her ears are droppy like in the app, most elves have them up but her family has this characteristic of droppy ears. ○ Theme: youtu.be/bu5LdjQdDTM?t=11m49s til 15:53 ○ As a hobby she writes small love stories, and sometimes actually involve situations she lived or saw happen (always with made up characters and never putting names) ○ Even though she's far away she writes letters every week to her lovely sister. She misses her a lot and is one of the most difficult things she has to deal with. ○ Sometimes she has bandaids on her fingers from paper cuts and other type of cuts caused by her day dreaming or being distracted. ○ She will often ship people (she reads too many romances) ○ Absolutely HATES frogs- she finds them disgusting and is scared of them too. She'll just run off if you attempt her to touch one. ○ Phoebe doesn't believe she would ever be a "princess like in the fairy tales" she thinks this because most of the princesses in the stories are from a poor family in opposite to her. She would love to though. ○ She now knows how to make jewellery but is very green and takes her _a lot_ of tries to even get the simplest thing done.Category:Townsfolk